Ai-Ya's Tales from the Crisper (Veggie Tales parody)
by KristinaD121
Summary: This is my parody of Veggie Tales episode "Where's God When I'm Scared?" segment, "Tales From The Cripser". I do not own those characters. In the first chapter, you can see the cast list.
1. Cast

**Cast:**

Ai-Ya the pink and white robot girl (Dannichangirl's OC from DeviantArt) as Junior Asparagus

Danni(aka Dannichangirl/) as Bob the Tomato

Yuki (aka SapphireYuki-Sama/) as Larry the Cucumber

Dannirella (Dannichangirl's OC) as Junior's mom, Mom Asparagus

Molly (from Thomas and Friends) as Frankencelery

Gordon the Big Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dad Asparagus, Junior's dad

Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman's lab rats that are the minions of Mr. Scruffles (from My Life as a Teenage Robot episode, "Pest Control") as tiny, ball-shaped monsters from the closet

Ai-Ya and Dannirella (C) Dannichangirl

Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman's lab rats that are the minions of Mr. Scruffles (C) My Life As A Teenage Robot episode, "Pest Control" by Nickelodeon and TeenNick

Gordon the Big Engine and Molly (C) Thomas and Friends by HIT Entertainment


	2. Full length story

[Up from black on an old black & white horror movie, we hear cheesy organ music in the background and looking through iron bars in a heavy wood door, we see typical mad scientist electrical equipment plus the moving shadows of several figures. Character voices are tinny and comically exaggerated.]

Igor: (Offscreen) Master ... it can't be done. I don't believe you can do it!

Doctor: (Offscreen) Then stand back and behold as I throw this switch!

[We hear lights flash, electrical noises and moan.]

Doctor: It's alive! Alive! Aha! Ha ha! (pause) Stand!

Igor: Oh my goodness! Look how big it is!

Doctor: Speak!

Molly dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein: Roar...

Doctor: Walk to me!

Molly: (walk to the door)

Doctor: No, this way!

Igor: Oh look where she's going.

Doctor: Frankengirl, where are you going? Come back here!

Molly as Frankengirl: (Door flies open and she dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein lumbers out.)

Doctor: Don't go near that door!

The female voice: Aaahh!

Doctor: Frankengirl, come back!

[As the cheesy organ music and SFX continue, the camera pulls back. We see that the movie we have been watching is actually on a television set in a typical living room. The camera slowly pans 180 degrees around the room, past a bookshelf filled with books and family photos, a large easy chair, a sofa, and finally to an extreme closeup of white skinned robot girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, pink eyes, and pink pajamas, Ai-Ya' eyes. They are lit blue from the light of the television, and widen suddenly with a musical crescendo.]

Dannirella: (Leaning in from kitchen) Ai-Ya! It's time for bed!

Ai-Ya: (Startled by the intrusion and turned to her) Just four more minutes!

Dannirella: That's what you said four minutes ago! Let's skee-daddle up those stairs! Your father will be up in a minute to tuck you in.

Ai-Ya: (look up at the staircase and walked to it)

Dannirella: Besides, I think this show might be a little too scary for you.

Ai-Ya: (Starting for stairs - defensive) It's not too scary ... (hesitantly) ... I ... I like it! (walk upstairs) Yeah. I'm n-not scared. (He is obviously frightened. She slowly walks upstairs with the creepy tones of the TV music in the background. She glances at the family photos hanging on the wall, and to her horror, bolts start popping out of the sides of their heads, just like FrankenGirl! She races down the hall and into her room, slamming the door behind her.)

[In the next scene we are in her room, lit dramatically by a bedside lamp. A Ai-Ya-shaped lump is shivering under the covers.]

Ai-Ya: (Trying to console herself.) I'm not scared ... it was just ... monsters ... all around me (there is a rumble in the background) ... big ... growly monsters ...

[There is another rumble and then a loud crash!]

Danni aka Dannichangirl: (comes crashing through the ceiling and lands on the floor next to Ai-Ya's bed.)

Yuki aka SapphireYuki-Sama: (There is another rumble and crash as she comes through the ceiling. She lands smack in Ai-Ya's toy chest, and the lid falls shut.)

Ai-Ya: (yelps and jumps out from under the covers.) Aaaah! Who are you?

Danni: I'm Danni. I'm known as Dannichangirl and I'm here to help you.

The toy chest: (shakes violently.)

Ai-Ya: There's something in my toy chest! (more shaking) It's a monster! It's a big scary lizard! (more shaking) It's a ... it's a ...

Yuki: (The top of the toy chest flies open, and she pops up with a baby bonnet lying comically across her head, covering one eye.)

Ai-Ya: (perplexed) ... baby girl.

Danni: (Leaning into Ai-Ya, whispering) Ah ... it's a teenage girl.

Ai-Ya: Oh.

Yuki: (look around with a bonnet on her head) Where is everybody? (Falls out of toy chest with a crash.)

Danni: Over here, Yuki. (to Ai-Ya) Ahem. We couldn't help but notice that you were a little bit frightened, so we thought we'd drop in and help!

Yuki: Yeah ... um ... fear not! For behold I bring you good tidings of great joy which shall be to all people! (out of breath) For unto you ...

Danni: (Interrupts) Um ... wrong story, Yuki.

Yuki: Oh ... sorry.

Ai-Ya: (Trying to act nonchalant.) Well, I really wasn't scared, ya know. It was just a movie with a big ... scary ... monster ... (regains composure) but I'm 14 years old, so I can handle it.

Danni: Oh ... so you weren't scared.

Ai-Ya: Nope. I wasn't scared.

Danni: (To Yuki) She wasn't scared.

Yuki: No. Not scared a bit.

Ai-Ya: Well, um, maybe just a little bit.

Danni: Oh ... just a little bit scared?

Yuki: Wow! A little bit!

Ai-Ya: (fold her arms and shook her head) But not too scared.

Danni: (with a skeptical face and turned to Yuki) Oh ... well ... yeah.

Yuki: Yep. Uh-huh.

Ai-Ya: W-why? How could you guys help me? ... I mean, if I was scared?

Danni: Oh, we were just going to sing you a little song, that's all. (pause) But since you weren't scared, I guess we'll just be on our way.

Yuki: (with a smile and wink) Yep. See you later!

Ai-Ya: No, wait! I guess maybe a little song might be nice ... since you're in the neighborhood.

Danni: Well, if you weren't scared, then there's really no reason, so we'll just be goin'.

Ai-Ya: (Terse - gritting teeth) Sing the song!

Danni: Okay! Ahem ... here goes!

[Suddenly the lights dim, and Danni and Ai-Ya are hit dramatically by spotlights.]

Ai-Ya: (glances around nervously.)

[The song starts out kind of "comically creepy," with Bob singing over organ similar to that in the monster movie.]

Danni: (singing) You were lying in your bed,

You were feeling kind of sleepy,

But you couldn't close your eyes

Because the room was getting ... creepy!

Yuki: (singing) Were those eyeballs in the closet? (Three sets of eyes peek out from closet door)

Was that Godzilla in the hall?

Danni: (Singing) There was something big and hairy

Casting shadows on the wall ...(Big shadow looms on wall.)

Now your heart is beating like a drum,

Your skin is getting clammy.

There's a hundred tiny rats

Jumping right into your jammies ...

[A stream of Dr. Noreen "Nora" Wakeman's lab rats that are the minions of Mr. Scruffles, bounced through the room and into Ai-Ya's pajama drawer.]

Danni: (Leaning in close to Ai-Ya, whispering) What are you going to do?

Ai-Ya: (Terrified, whispers back) I'm going to call the police!

Danni: (shook her head) No. (smiles) You don't need to do anything!

Ai-Ya: What? Why?

Danni: (Quiet, but extremely smiley) Because ...(immediately jumps into the CHORUS, which is very happy and upbeat.)

(singing) God is bigger than the boogie-man!

He's bigger than Godzilla,

Or the monsters on TV,

Oh, God is bigger than the boogie-man!

And He's watchin' out for you and me!

(Smilin' big) Get it?

Ai-Ya: (Confused) Um ... well, uh ... hmm ... umm ... no.

Danni: Oh. Ya see, you don't have to be afraid because God is the biggest! (smiles)

Ai-Ya: What? Is he bigger than King Kong? 'Cause Kong's a really big monkey an' he's kinda scary!

Danni: Next to God, King Kong would look like an itty bitty bug!

Ai-Ya: Well, is he bigger than the Slime Monster? 'Cause he's the biggest monster of them all!

Yuki: Compared to God, the Slime Monster is like a teeny little corn flake!

Ai-Ya: Yeah, but the Slime Monster can squirt slime out of his ears. (Long pause) Can God squirt slime out of his ears?!

Danni: (Exasperated, motions Jr. over to the window) Um, come here, Ai-Ya.

Danni and Yuki: (walk to the window)

Ai-Ya: (got off the bed and walk to them)

Danni: (to Ai-Ya) What do you see up there?

Ai-Ya: My curtains.

Danni: (shook her head) No. Out the window. Up in the sky.

Ai-Ya: (look into the window and see stars in the night sky) I see lots of stars!

Yuki: (to Ai-Ya) God made all those stars out of nothing! He just went "phhhht!" and there they were!

Ai-Ya: (amazed) No way!

Danni: (smiles) Yep. And he also made the sun and the moon, and even the earth that we're living on right now!

Ai-Ya: Wow! Slime Monster couldn't do that! (Pause) Even if he tried, he'd get everything really sticky!

Danni: But do you know what else God made?

Ai-Ya: What?

Yuki: He made all the plants and animals, and people, too!

Ai-Ya: Wow!

Danni: (smiles) And that's why we don't have to be afraid.

Ai-Ya: Huh?

Danni: Ya see, everything God makes is very special to him. He made all the little kids and he loves them very much. And because he loves them, he takes extra good care of them. So we don't need to be afraid because God is always looking out for us.

Ai-Ya: (Illuminated) Oh, I get it! So you're saying God's the biggest of them all, and he's on my team! (smiles)

Danni: (smiles) That's right! (pause) Oh, by the way, there's someone else who wants to meet you ...

[Another loud "shake, shake, CRASH!"]

Molly as FrankenGirl: (falls into the room)

Ai-Ya: (freaks out and jumps up on the bookshelf over her bed.) Aaaah! It's FrankenGirl!

Molly as FrankenGirl: Well, actually, my name is Molly the actress from the kids show, "Thomas and Friends" by HIT Entertainment.

Ai-Ya: (From bookshelf) What?

Molly: I was just pretending to be FrankenGirl in that TV show. It was my job. Really, I'm just a regular girl and I wouldn't hurt anybody.

Ai-Ya: (her face lit up and smiled) Oh! I get it!

[Camera pulls in close on Ai-Ya, spotlight hits her and she starts to sing the second verse. It begins creepy but lightens up halfway through.]

Ai-Ya: (Singing) So when I'm lying in my bed,

And the furniture starts creeping,

I just laugh and say "hey, cut that out!"

And get back to my sleeping

'Cause I know that God's the biggest

And He's watching all the while.

So when I get scared I think of Him,

And close my eyes and smile! (Drawn out finish with Ai-Ya smilin' big)

Danni, Yuki and Molly: (look at each other with a proud smile)

Ai-Ya, Danni, Yuki and Molly: (singing) God is bigger than the boogie-man!

He's bigger than Godzilla,

Or the monsters on TV,

Oh, God is bigger than the boogie-man!

And He's watchin' out for you and me!

Black and white rats: (pop out of Ai-Ya's pajama drawer to sing lines.)

Rat #1Singing) So are you frightened?

Ai-Ya: (Singing) No, not really.

Rat #2: (Singing) Are you worried?

Ai-Ya: (Singing)Not a bit!

I know whatever's gonna happen,

That God can handle it!

Molly: (Singing) I'm sorry that I scared you,

When you saw me on TV...

Ai-Ya: (Singing) That's OK 'cause now I know

That God is taking care of me!

Ai-Ya, Danni, Yuki, Molly and the rats: (singing) God is bigger than the boogie-man!

He's bigger than Godzilla,

Or the monsters on TV,

Oh, God is bigger than the boogie-man!

And He's watchin' out for you and me!

Ai-Ya: (jumping on a bed as she got into the happy upbeat) One more time!

Ai-Ya, Danni, Yuki, Molly and the rats: (singing) God is bigger than the boogie-man!

He's bigger than Godzilla,

Or the monsters on TV,

Oh, God is bigger than the boogie-man!

And He's watchin' out for you and me!

He's watchin' out for you and me!

Rat #1: (singing) Watchin'

Rat #2: (singing) Watchin'

Rat #3: (singing) Watchin'

Ai-Ya: (singing the last note as the camera pulls back to reveal that she is now alone in his room.) Out for you and me!

Yeah!

[There is a knock on the door.]

Gordon the Big Engine: (From hall) Ai-Ya! (pokes head in) What's all the racket?

Ai-Ya: Oh ... um ... I was just singing.

Gordon: (sitting on bed) Well, your mother and I think that show was a little too scary for you ...

Ai-Ya: Yeah ... maybe ... (stream of consciousness) But you know FrankenGirl is really a sweet girl named Molly from Thomas and Friends show and she's not scary at all! And besides, God is bigger than any of them and even though he doesn't squirt slime out of his ears, He made the whole universe and he's taking good care of me, too!

Gordon: (Baffled) Um ... well, you're right! We don't have to worry about things because God is taking care of us. I do think that we should be a little more careful about what we watch on television. And it's okay to tell us if you're really scared.

Ai-Ya: Yeah ... I guess you're right.

Gordon: (smiles) It sounds like you've been doing some good thinking. It's time to shut the thinker down now, and get some sleep!

Ai-Ya: (smiles) Okay.

Gordon: (Starts to exit with a smile.) I love you, little miss.

Ai-Ya: (smiles) I love you, too, big mister!

Gordon: (from door) I'll see you in the morning!

Ai-Ya: Alright.

Gordon: (exits and close the door)

(Room is now lit only by moonlight, with Ai-Ya's eyes barely visible.)

Ai-Ya: (she looks around and blinks a few times. She sang very softly.) God is bigger than the (yawn) boogie-man ... (fall asleep with smile)

[Fade to black.]

The end.


End file.
